


Turns out Oz isn't wicked

by Dena1c



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Back to Oz, Fluff, I changed the baby's name, I like this ship, Multi, Nobody Else Does, Robin Didn't Die, drives me nuts, portals and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1c/pseuds/Dena1c
Summary: A rare Robin/Zelena pairing fic, i like this. I get why people don't like it, but there aren't enough fics and i was bored so there you go. Robin and Zelena get portaled to Oz and have to get back, falling for each other at the same time, blah, blah, blah, fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelena woke to screaming, she sat up quickly in her bed and readied herself for a battle. Only to find the screams coming from the crib by the bed. She sighed in relief that her home wasn’t being attacked and stood to check on the wailing infant residing in the crib. She rested her arms on the rails and laid her head on them,  
“What is it Maddy?” The baby’s cried quieted a little and she looked at her mother confusedly and reached up with her small arms. Zelena smiled and lifted the baby into her arms, her hand coming to rest under the baby’s behind. “Someone’s diaper needs changing, hmm.” Zelena continued to rock the child as she walked to the changing table. Zelena continued to spew nonsense at her child, making faces and jokes to keep the child occupied and entertained while she worked. Once dressed, the child seemed more content and less squirmy. Zelena donned her robe and carried the child to the kitchen of her farmhouse and placed her gently in the highchair by the table. “What shall it be today my dear?”  
“Poge!” The child cried enthusiastically while clapping her hands.  
“Porridge?! Excellent idea Maddy.” Madeline let out a happy shriek at her mother’s understanding of her primitive language. Despite her moniker as the wicked witch, Zelena made a wonderful mother, not that she could get anyone to see that if she tried. Especially Robin, that man was as stubborn as she was. She knew if Regina hadn’t finally made her move on Emma, Robin would still be pining after her. In fact she wasn’t sure if he still wasn’t. A loud knock startled her out of her monotonous stirring. She turned to her daughter before she opened the door. “Wait here.” Even Maddy seemed to laugh at the ridiculous request while she was stuck in her chair. Zelena smiled as she heard the sound, her grin quickly disappeared when she opened the door and Robin stood behind it. “Robin, what are you doing here?” She asked, slight malice working it’s way into her voice. Robin gaped at the redhead, he opened his mouth and closed it again, pointing at her shoulder. She frowned and looked finding nothing, she looked back at Robin. “What?!”  
“Um your robe has slipped.” Zelena looked to find a bra strap showing past the collar of her robe. She turned back to him, “Someone tell Victoria, her secret is out!” She deadpanned, laughing at her own hilariousness. Robin frowned confusedly. Zelena sighed and side stepped to allow him entrance into the house as she walked back into the kitchen to stir the porridge still on the stove. Robin strolled in after her and made his way to his daughter who smiled seeing her father’s face.  
“Why are you here Robin?” He sat by Maddy and looked at Zelena.  
“I was hoping to spend some time with my daughter.”  
“And you didn’t think to call ahead to check if we had plans?”  
“Zelena.” He sighed, he watched her make breakfast for their daughter. A part of his brain questioned whether she had poisoned it or not. He shook that thought away, of course she hadn’t. It’s her daughter, as crazy as Zelena was, she loved her daughter. She’d sooner poison him. Robin chuckled at that thought. Zelena frowned at him like he was crazy. “Okay Zelena, why don’t we do something together? As a family, we can take Roland too, go to the park or something.”  
As much as Zelena didn’t like sharing Madeline with Robin, he did have a charm that made it a little easier.  
“Very well. How about a picnic?” Robin smiled,  
“Great idea, how about I feed the munchkin (pun intended) and you can go get ready.” Zelena blinked, Robin wasn’t usually so civil. However, she nodded and walked to her room. Robin busied himself feeding his daughter and trying to keep the porridge from ending up on her clothes and himself. He faltered when he saw the redhead emerge from her room once more, she was a far cry from the wicked witch she used to be. His eyes trailed from the black converse that donned her feet, up the dark skinny jeans that hugged her slim legs. The outfit was finished off with a white baseball tee with green sleeves.  
“You look nice.”  
“Thank you?”  
“I was trying to be nice.” Zelena’s eyebrows lifted in shock.  
“Oh.” She moved further into the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches for the picnic,  
“Roland isn’t allergic to anything is he?”  
“No, he isn’t.” Robin was touched at her carefulness with his other child. Like Regina. No stop it. Robin tried not to let his mind drift to the brunette who had finally realised her love for a certain blonde sheriff. Zelena finished up and grabbed a thin bomber jacket as it was still warm outside. She lifted Madeline into the stroller and moved to lift the picnic basket, a larger hand beat her to it. “I got it.” Robin said as he moved to hold the front door open for her. She frowned, but said nothing and went out into the sun. They stopped to pick up Roland from the Merry Men’s campsite and walked to the park. Robin laid out the picnic as Zelena applied generous amounts of sunscreen onto the children.  
“Hey aunt Z.” Robin turned to find Henry, with his mother’s lagging behind, distracted by each other.  
“Henry, good morning.” Robin stood and walked towards the two,  
“Hey Henry, how are you?”  
“Oh, hey Robin. Good thanks. How are you guys?” Robin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by none other than Regina Mills,  
“Robin, Zelena, I didn’t expect to see either of you here. Let alone together.” She smiled smugly only to elbowed in the side by the blonde beside her.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Zelena asked, frowning at her sister’s odd behaviour. Regina shrugged innocently  
“Nothing.” Regina quickly turned to her niece and began playing with her. Zelena rolled her eyes as Robin stood still wondering what Regina had meant by that.  
“It clearly does mean something! What are you talking about?!” unknown to Zelena her magic was reacting to her anger at her sister’s insinuation. Robin saw a green glow emanating from Zelena’s closed fist. He reached out only to pushed back by an invisible force. Regina and Emma moved the children behind them.  
“Zelena stop it!” Regina yells over the loud wind that now surrounded Zelena.  
“I can’t!” Robin frowned, there was fear in her voice. Zelena was terrified. The winds moved faster and faster until a tornado of green smoke was surrounding her. He caught glimpses of the redhead through the winds now crouched on the floor and her hands covering her face. Robin acted before Regina or Emma could do anything to stop him. He jumped into the winds and drew Zelena close to him. As he looked up through squinted eyes, the winds sped up and the tornado closed above them and lifted them from the ground. He could her the screams of the people beyond the winds but could not let Zelena go. She burrowed into his chest fear still gripping her muscles. As if they were flung from a slingshot they flew through the sky and a flash of white blinded them until everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a rare pairing but there aren't enough stories about them, and i couldn't sleep so here we are. I hope you like it, leave a comment if you do.

When Zelena awoke again she was disturbed by the oddness of her nightmare, she burrowed her face into the pillow below her head and sniffed. Since when did her pillow smell so good? Her eyes fluttered open to find not a pillow but a hard chest. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. It hadn’t been a nightmare. She looked around at the trees that towered above her and back to body that she must have landed on. She shook his shoulder,   
“Robin?” Worried the landing may have killed him. Robin groaned and his eyes opened slowly,  
“What?” Oh thank god.   
“Get up you lump, we have to find a way back.” Robin frowned at the insult but sat up and glanced at his surroundings. He stood in a quick movement that had Zelena flinching away from him.   
“Please tell me we’re not in the enchanted forest.” Zelena seemed to think about it for a moment,  
“Alright. I won’t tell you.” Robin sighed,  
“Shit.”   
“Indeed.” Zelena’s mind drifted back to the moment they were transported to this realm, the memories of the tornado and being swept away from her child. Tears filled her eyes in a most uncharacteristic way. She quickly wiped her cheek trying to avoid showing Robin she was capable of feeling anything but wickedness. However, it was too late. Robin had turned around and seen the motion of Zelena’s hand.   
“Are you crying?”   
“Of course I’m not.”   
“Right…”  
“I’m sorry. This is my fault and now we’re here and our children are at home. Probably worried sick.” Zelena sniffed and wiped her cheeks again. Of this whole spiel all Robin managed to catch was,  
“Our children?” Zelena’s head snapped up to look at him, honestly, he was surprised she didn’t feel some whiplash, she spluttered for some time before finally managing to speak,  
“I mean you know your child and Maddy. Not like our children, that would be absurd.” Robin knew she was being honest but he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.   
“We should try and figure out where we are, I can’t imagine it’s anywhere good but we have to find a way home.” Zelena nodded and stood from her spot on the forest floor, only to stumble, yelping in the progress and landing half on top of Robin, who was now the only thing holding her up. Robin shocked to find the redhead in his arms gently sat her back down on the ground. He lifted her right foot up by her calf and looked up when a hiss came from Zelena’s mouth. She brought her hand down to ankle and waved her hand over it, nothing happened. He wrapped his hand around her ankle and squeezed gently.   
“Ow! That hurt you moron.” Robin rolled his eyes, clearly her spirit wasn’t dampened by her injury.  
“You sprained your ankle. I have to wrap it so it doesn’t get worse, alright?” Zelena frowned but nodded. Robin removed his scarf from around his neck, despite the fact that it was only October in Storybrooke he’d decided on a light scarf. Zelena was about to protest but with a sharp look from Robin her complaints fell silent. He wrapped her ankle tightly, trying not to cause the redhead anymore pain. Zelena only winced once when she stood to test his nursing skills.   
“Here lean on me.”  
“I don’t need your help.” She snapped. Robin shrugged,  
“Suit yourself.” Zelena proudly took a step forward, yelping when she felt her ankle buckle under her again. Robin sighed in frustration and moved his arm around her waist and moved her left arm over his shoulder.  
“I said- “   
“I know what you said, but I’m not putting up with you making a noise with every step. So stop complaining and lean on me.” With no room for argument Zelena leaned on the man and hopped in her steps as they moved through the forest. They trod aimlessly through the leaf strewn forest for hours before they found a road.   
“Finally, a sign of civilization.”   
“I wouldn’t be so sure, it is the enchanted forest after all.” Robin rolled his eyes, he should have expected that from the redhead despite her injured leg, her sass had remained intact. He shifted Zelena’s arm over his shoulder and started down the road with increased vigour. Zelena hobbled along beside him, unable to keep up with his new speed of marching.  
“Robin, slow down! Ow!” She cried out when her uninjured leg almost went over its ankle. “Robin!” Robin having had enough of her screeching and complaining, moved his other arm under her knees and hoisted her into the air in a bridal style lift. She let out a small yelp when she felt her feet leave the room, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to make his task easy. He held her close to him and se revelled in the feeling of being taken care of. Her lack of magic in the place made her wary but being this close to anybody she felt safe. She laid her head on his shoulder, her red hair trailing down his right arm. Robin smiled as he felt her relax into the hold, even though she was tall she was really light. Now that he thought more about it, she been getting slimmer and slimmer over the past few months. It had been a while since he had seen her eat anything in front of him.  
It was more hours before they found anything close to civilisation. An inn, apparently there were still people that managed to escape the second curse as well. He carefully lowered Zelena back onto the ground. She limped to the door and the place fell silent. She walked up to the bar,  
“Two rooms please.”   
“I’m afraid we only have one room left my dear.” Zelena sighed and rolled her eyes, curse her luck.  
“That’ll do thank you very much.” After collecting the key and finished of a bowl of stew and a tankard of ale, they were up for a rest. When they entered the first thing they noticed was the small double bed by the wall. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they’d have to make the most of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, let me know what you think! I don't own anything, just writing.

After a long bath, Zelena sat on the edge of the bed and wiggled her ankle, it was already healing, it seemed her magic was accumulating, when she tried to light a fireball, it sputtered to life and was quickly snuffed out. She growled and hit her closed fist on the bed.   
“It’s okay. It’ll come.” She heard from the doorway behind her. She paused at the sight, Robin had come out of the Oz’s equivalent of a bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel on his waist. He muscular body on show, she tried to swallow but was stopped when her mouth went dry.  
“Yes, well, I’m sure it will.” She picked up one of the pillows and grabbed a blanket before kneeling and setting up a makeshift bed on the floor.,  
“What are you doing.” Zelena let out a deep sigh, clearly exhausted from the day,  
“I’m making a bed.”   
“Zelena don’t be ridiculous. We’re two grown adults, we can share a bed.” Zelena groaned and pondered what she had done in a past life to deserve this. Robin pulled back the cover son one side and slid in. Zelena slid in the other side and got comfortable in one of many positions she had tried. Although she had claimed many a time that Robin irritated the hell out of her, she felt oddly comforted by the heat in the bed provided by another human being. She scooted undetectably closer, Robin made no move and she assumed he had fallen asleep the same his daughter did. As soon as their head hit the pillow. She revelled in this new feeling although it wasn’t that new, given the months she had spent wearing Marion. Hell, they’d even slept together. Although it wasn’t really her. Zelena flushed in realisation, she was still technically a virgin. She turned away from the man and lay on her side, deep in thought. Only spooked out of her reverie by an arm winding around her waist and pulling her close to a hard, warm chest. She was shocked to realise she was both uncomfortable with the closeness of this man she was meant to hate, and yet comforted by his warmth and the fact that she wasn’t alone in this realm. She made no move to move the limb, only debating for a second if she would regret being tangled up with him in the morning. Eventually she decided she didn’t give a fuck and closed her eyes.

Sunshine beamed through a gap in worn, brown curtains and landed straight on Robin’s face, rousing him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open and he went to stretch his limbs only to find one of his arms dead and under a head of red hair and his other trapped around her waist. He would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. He hadn’t felt this comfortable since Marion. Even Regina, his soulmate, didn’t make him feel like this. Her steady breaths fell against the skin of his forearm and it sent shivers up his arm and down his spine. He leaned up slowly and gently to avoid waking the redhead. He gazed at her face in a moment of vulnerability, a moment she couldn’t change her mask to hide from the world and he was in awe. Her face void of any make up and the permanent scowl on her face had temporarily moved away and she looked younger than he had ever seen her. If he didn’t know any better he could swear there was the workings of a smile on the corner of her lips. He smiled and notice that the scowl had returned and her eyes began to flutter, he hurried back into his original position and pretended to be asleep. He felt her shift under his arm. There was silence and a hand came up to rub the arm around her waist. She stopped, cursing herself for showing any emotion what so ever. She gently lifted his arm and laid it carefully next to his body. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, easier said than done, since her bath last night her hair had become unruly with bright auburn curls. Her hand got stuck in a tug and pulled and pulled, yet the snag remained intact. She felt a hand cover her own and she gasped.  
“Don’t do that, it’s bad for your hair.” Zelena said nothing, her mind still reeling from the position they had found themselves in this morning. Robin carefully pulled strand from strand until the tug was gone. Zelena would admit, it had felt good to have someone work with her hair. Her adoptive mother rarely had time to brush her hair and her father had no interest in her anyway. Even during her time in Storybrooke and New York she’d never visited a salon. This was an odd sensation and she felt oddly relaxed after the treatment. She went to stand to get away from the hand now resting on her shoulder, until she remembered her ankle. She brought up on her knee and attempted another healing spell, this time a wave of her produced the familiar green glow and she felt her ankle heal.   
“Well the good news is my magic seems to have acclimatised to this realm.” Robin smiled and moved to pick up his clothes from yesterday, he almost dropped them when a green glow flashed across his jeans. “There now they’re clean.” Robin flashed another smile as she too pulled on her jeans and baseball tee after magicking the temporary nightwear away. After conjuring up some currency they paid for the room and food and went on their way. Which way that was neither of them knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter you guys, I'll put up the next chapter soon, i promise. If you like it leave a comment! :D

The road was primitive compared to the roads they knew from New York and even Storybrooke. They walked for miles and found no new signs of civilization.   
“Maybe we should turn back.” Zelena said finally disturbing the silence that had lingered with them for the last couple of hours.   
“We can’t we’d never make it back before dark, we’ll have to make camp.”   
“Camp?!” Robin raised an eyebrow,  
“Yes, camp. Are you scared of camping Zelena?” Zelena frowned back and narrowed her eyes,  
“In your dreams thief.” She stormed past him into the forest looking for a place to settle for the night. Robin would be lying if he claimed he hadn’t spent a good half a minute staring at Zelena’s ass. He grinned to himself and followed the redhead into the forest. He thought back to this morning, remembering the gentle side of Zelena, he wondered where that part of her went when she was awake. He found at the edge of a clearing, trying to focus her magic on something, she stomped her foot and grunted in frustration when nothing happened.   
“I thought your magic had acclimated to this realm?”   
“Apparently only the simple things, creating things out of thin air seems to be kind of an ask of my magic right now.” Robin shrugged and lay down on the forest floor, Zelena frowned at his behaviour, until he patted the ground next to him. “You’re joking.” Robin said nothing again and shook his head. She scoffed but eventually joined him on the floor, her thin bomber jacket would not be helpful against the cold of this realm at night. Robin noticed the shiver go through the woman, he pulled her against him once more.  
“What are you doing?”   
“You’re cold, the easiest way to heat up is body heat.” Zelena nodded and burrowed her face in his chest and her arms close to her own body in between Robin’s and her own torso. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to generate more heat, to her chilled body. They fell asleep tangled up in each other. 

Meanwhile in Storybrooke  
“Gina, where’s papa?” Regina jumped slightly from her position in her bed, she had sitting against the headboard, book in hand as Emma slept on beside.   
“Roland sweetie I told you he’s gone away for a little while, he’ll be back okay?” Roland nodded, but his bottom lip began quivering slightly. Regina couldn’t resist that lip. It and Maddie and Henry’s puppy dog eyes. “Come here sweetie.” She watched with a smile as Roland used his small legs to propel himself on to the bed, waking Emma in the process.   
“Who dares wake m- oh hey Roly-poly.” Roland laughed at Emma’s antics. Regina smiled, it was these moments she knew Emma had been the right choice. Roland soon fell asleep in his Aunt’s bed. “Regina, you okay?” Regina looked up from the boy,  
“Yeah I just miss Zelena that’s all.” Emma moved a hand over Regina’s and stroked it lovingly.   
“It’s okay to miss them you know, you don’t have to hide it in front of me.”   
“I’m worried they may not come back and Maddy will suffer the same way Zelena did when she was a child, and that Roland will be orphaned.” Her voice cracked on the last word, “The same way you were, because of me.”  
“Regina, we’ve talked about this. It wasn’t your fault and even if was I forgive you. Do you know why?” Regina shook her head, a tear escaping down a cheek. Emma’s hand came up to wipe it away.   
“Because I love you.” Regina chuckled,  
“I love you too.”  
“Are you guys going to kiss?” Both women laughed dove to plant a kiss on each of his cheeks, which he promptly wiped away with his sleeves. “Yucky, you guys!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i don't own diddily squat, but i wish i did. Until i do, here's another chapter. Leave a review if you like. Or don't i'm not the police.

Zelena gasped sitting up from her position on the forest floor. Tears welled in her eyes, she thought she had dreamed this whole ordeal and that she would wake up once again in her farmhouse to the cries of her daughter. Tears slid down her cheek as she thought of her daughter and the boy she’d come to love as a son. Robin had woken with her jumpy movement and lay in silence as Zelena’s emotions got the better of her. He reached up to her shoulder and pulled her back down. Zelena jumped slightly at the contact but allowed herself to be pulled to Robin’s chest as his arms wrapped around her waist holding her closer to him.   
“I thought I heard her. I could have sworn it was her.” Robin didn’t need to ask Zelena to whom she was referring. Her arms tightened around the form that kept her grounded, for one of very few times, she was glad he was there with her.   
“We’ll get back to them, Zelena. I know it.” Zelena nodded and lifted her face from its burrow in Robin’s chest, she noticed the two wet patches her tears had left.  
“Sorry.” She said as she pointed to his shirt.   
“That’s alright, something tells me you needed that.” Zelena chuckled and nodded, apparently, he knew her better than she thought. Zelena took the silence as a chance to look around their surroundings. She frowned. “Zelena? What is it?” Zelena stood and looked around quickly, gasping as her eyes found something she hadn’t expected.  
“Robin, we’re not in the Enchanted forest.”   
“Well where are we then?”  
“Oz.” She pointed behind him and he turned to see why a smirk had appeared on her face. In the distance, an emerald palace stood tall and proud surrounded by forestry. Zelena waked past him to get a better view. “Good news is now that I know where we are, I can magic us there.” Before Robin could protest Zelena had flicked her wrist and they appeared in the foyer of the palace in a whirl of green smoke. Robin noticed Zelena was paler than usual and only just managed to wrap an arm around her waist as her knees buckled beneath her. “Okay maybe I wasn’t quite ready for that.” Despite her many years of magic experience, she very rarely had to transport more than herself.   
“You think?” He lifted her under her knees, causing her to yelp and flail to grab onto his neck,  
“A little warning next time!” Robin laughed and climbed the stairs to the left of the room.  
“Directions, m’lady?” Zelena scowled,  
“Fourth door on the right.” Robin smirked at how quickly she had given in and adjusted his hold. “I hate you.”   
“No you don’t.” he replied as he nudged the door open with his foot. He placed her gently on the bed that was wrapped up in emerald green, silk sheets. She rubbed her hand across the material and her lips lifted in the corners and she flicked her wrist. Before her eyes the silk sheets were replaced by a mint green cotton replacement.   
“I never liked silk. I just thought it made me look fancy.” Robin chuckled a little, happy to be learning these small things about the intriguing woman before him.   
“Well, if we’re being honest, I much prefer these.” Zelena smiled, somehow unfazed that she had shared that information with a man she claimed to hate. Robin moved to walk out of the door, when a hand grabbed on to his upper arm.  
“Where are you going?” Zelena looked worried, almost frightened at the prospect of being alone. Robin laid a hand over her own,  
“Nowhere.” He moved to close the door to cover up his previous move to leave the room. He sat on the bed next to her. He lifted her leg onto the mattress gently,  
“What are you doing?”   
“Just checking your ankle.”  
“It’s fine, honestly. My magic is coming back and it’s practically healed.” Robin looked sceptical, but nodded.  
“Fine, but we aren’t leaving this bed for the rest of the night. And, I’m going to stay to make sure you don’t move.” Zelena was relieved that Robin wasn’t going anywhere. Robin picked up on this but decided to keep it to himself. Zelena shuffled back in the bed until her back was resting comfortably against the headboard. She flicked her wrist and both were in warm flannel pyjamas and a tray of food between them. Robin smiled and moved her leg under the covers along with the rest of her. She chuckled at his gentle care of her foot. Thinking back, neither of them had ever thought they’d end up like this. Robin got up from the bed and admired his pyjamas in the full-length mirror, in the corner of the room.   
“These are very cosy.” Zelena blushed and mumbled something under her breath. “What was that?” She rolled her eyes and spoke up,  
“They’re the same ones I wear at home.” Robin grinned. “Shut up.”   
“I didn’t say anything!”   
“You were thinking it.” She pouted. Robin sat on the other side of the bed and dragged the tray between them. The platter was mainly covered in fruit and berries, bread and chesses. They ate in silence for some time. Not an uncomfortable silence, just silence. Zelena pushed the tray slightly towards him, signifying that she was finished. He lifted the tray and placed in on the table beside the bed. He slid down until his head hit the pillow, he turned into the bed and was slightly shocked when his face was mere inches from Zelena’s when he turned around. Zelena chuckled at his spooked face.   
“Not funny.”   
“I thought it was hilarious.” She shuffled closer to him, and he opened his arms, he knew she needed this despite their past. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. “I miss them.” Robin didn’t have to ask, he tightened his grip and moved his right hand to cradle the head that lay on his chest.   
“I know, I miss them too.”  
“This is all my fault.” He felt tears on his chest.   
“We went through this, it wasn’t your fault okay?” Zelena didn’t say anything but nodded into the flannel below her cheeks. “Good, now try and get some sleep.” They both closed their eyes, it took some time for either of them to fall asleep and when they did, it was restlessly and filled with dark visions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update for those of you reading this, i was on holiday and didn't bring my laptop. I know, selfish right? anyway here you go, leave a comment if you like it, always love some constructive criticism and admiration. Joking. I'll just put up the chapter and leave now.

Zelena woke with a gasp, her dream had startled her from her sleep. The arm around her waist grounding her. She turned in the arms grip to face the man that had curled around her during the night. She admired the face that was now less than a foot from her own, if she leaned forward even slightly she could kiss those lips. Woah! What the hell?! Zelena shifted the arm from around her and moved from the bed, in a flick of her wrist she was dressed and out the door. She scurried along the corridor to the library. She slammed the library door shut behind her and sank down against it to the floor. She lifted a hand and covered her mouth as though breathing to loudly would give away her location. She moved to lock the door, fear overcoming her swiftly. Why the hell would she think of kissing him?! How did that even come into her head?! She dropped her head in her hands and sighed.  
Robin woke and stretched out his arm, reaching over to the other side of the bed, only to find it cold and empty. Apparently Zelena had been gone a while. Where had she gone? Why was he so concerned about where she was? He didn’t care for her, did he? Oh my god, did he?! He sat up quickly thinking of the last few days. They had become closer than he had ever imagined and he would bet, closer than Zelena could ever imagine. He moved off the bed and changed back into the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He moved from the room, looking back at the bed that was now a tangle of sheets. The corridor was empty and the halls of the palace deathly quiet. He didn’t bother searching for Zelena, if she had woken to the same thoughts as he had, she would be in hiding for the rest of the day. He searched the palace and found a kitchen at the end of the hall. The pantry was full and oddly nothing was off. He frowned, even he, who lived in a world full of magic and fairy tales found this odd. However, he continued to search for foods, he found everything he would need to make a decent sandwich. He decided that now would be the time to find Zelena and bring her something to eat, and act as though nothing had changed. He decided that the library might be a good place to start if Zelena was looking for a way home.   
Zelena had been pouring over books since she woke up this morning. She had finally found something, she wasn’t entirely sure it would work but it was worth a shot. She gathered everything she would need and began to heat a cauldron. It was times like this she felt she was upholding the witch stereotype. She rolled her eyes at the archaic-ness of it all. There was a sudden knock on the library door, spooking her from her stupor, she unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist,  
“It’s open.” She turned to see Robin walking in with a plate in hand.   
“Thought you’d be hungry by now.” She looked out the big window to see the sun had moved across the sky and It had indeed been hours since she had gotten up in the morning.   
“Oh yes, I suppose it is time to eat. Thank you, Robin.” She placed the plate on the table beside the cauldron. “Good news, I think I have found a way home, but it’ll take a few days to prepare and it may not even work but I’m hopeful.”   
“Zelena, that’s wonderful!” Zelena smiled at the slight compliment she had heard in his voice. He couldn’t help but admire her intelligence and strategy. He was lucky he’d ended up here with Zelena and not Will Scarlet. She smiled and happily bit into her sandwich as she leaned back in her chair. Robin pulled out the chair beside her and fell into it. They fell into a comfortable silence, allowing her to have her fill of food, while he sat watching the flames below the cauldron crackle and spark. She was glad for his company now, despite her freak out this morning. She took the time in silence to admire the face opposite her. His blue eyes were flecked with orange glow of the fire he was staring at furiously. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in his concentration, but didn’t distract from the overall handsomeness of his features. His thin lips were parted slightly, and his sandy blonde hair, scruffy, compliments of his pillow. She smiled as she watched him, her eyes travelling back up to his and in a moment of horror she realised her admiration had been spotted and a smirk overcame his handsome features. Zelena blushed.   
“See something you like.”   
“A cat may look at a queen.”  
“But can a thief look upon a witch?” Zelena blushed profusely.  
“Shut up.” She got up from her chair and moved around the shelves of books. When she spotted one she had read twice before and enjoyed she attempted to reach up, but found without the heels she had often worn during her reign of Oz she couldn’t reach. She didn’t hear the archer move until he was behind her and reaching past her to grab the book. He handed it to her and moved away.   
“I’m going to take a walk in the grounds if that’s alright?”  
“You don’t need my permission.” Zelena replied quite coldly, leaving Robin behind her flinching at the harshness of his words. He said nothing and left the room. Zelena turned to apologise for her words only to find herself alone in the room. She sighed and went to the kitchen instead, to attempt to get Robin to forgive her, through food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gaps between updates but my internet is crap. So here's another chapter for anyone who is reading this. Enjoy! leave a comment if you like it

Robin toured the grounds with time to spare, he wondered if Zelena had meant to be so harsh, he knew she was having a hard time coping with being away from the children. He sat on the dry grass on the edge of the forest that they had spent the better part of two days traipsing. It was hard to believe they hated each other a few days ago. Well, at least for Zelena. Robin didn’t believe that he had hated Zelena for a long time. He was actually content that Maddie looked so much like her, those blue eyes could make him run through a brick wall to get to her. He also knew if she grew up to look anything like her mother he’d be beating off potential suitors with Zelena’s broomstick. He laid back, his mind drifting to thoughts of him and Zelena sitting at a table with Roland and Maddy around them. Dream Robin smiled at Dream Zelena and stretched out his hand to grasp hers tightly, he watched as a grin spread across her face and a loving look in her eyes. He was jolted out of his daydream by a bird squawking in a nearby tree. He smiled, his heart clearly having had made a decision of its own, he liked her. He was falling in love with Zelena Mills, he shook his head chuckling. Who would have thought? He was startled from his thoughts by a loud whistle, he lifted his head to see a figure with a large amount of unruly hair. He raised his hand to block the now setting sun, only to find the figure was Zelena, her hair even more frizzy than usual.  
He stood from his position on the ground and walked towards the woman who now had her hand on her hip, displaying her impatience. He chuckled and pointed at her hair,  
“What the hell happened to you?” She scowled and smacked him on the arm as he passed her.  
“I was in the kitchen, speaking of, I made us dinner. So, go get cleaned up and dressed properly.” She sauntered up the staircase, adding an extra sway of her hips as she did. Robin watched her move and smirked, following her up the stairs and moving to the dressing room of the side of the chamber they shared. She heard the door close behind her and her movements quickly became frantic.   
What the hell was she going to wear?! Did she want to impress the man that was now changing next door? What was she thinking?! Of course she did, no thanks to her newly untwisted heart. She scrambled to the wardrobe on the other side of the bed and pulled open the doors. She pulled dress after dress out of the cupboard only to toss them on the floor behind her after finding some kind of flaw with each of them, too big, too small, too many buttons, too many frills. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a scrap of velvet, she tugged on the material and a dress came out with it. She grinned, this would do perfectly. She flicked her wrist and the dress magically adorned her body, hugging the curves of her body without as tight that she couldn’t breathe. It was an emerald green, naturally, it showed off ample cleavage, the jewels that adorned the neckline didn’t distract but rather add to eye-catching-ness of that certain part of her anatomy. Zelena felt a slight blush work its way up her neck to her face at the thought of Robin rendered speechless at the sight of her. The dress hugged her waist and hips and fell straight to the floor. She looked in the mirror, the dress was perfect but the person wearing it lacked finesse. With a flick of her wrist and swirl of green smoke, make up covered her face and highlighted her natural features and her hair was twirled up in a bun, showing of her neck and collarbones. She nodded, finally satisfied with her appearance.   
Before leaving the room, she stepped out on the balcony overlooking the land of Oz. Even from this far up she could see the munchkins going about their business, either unaware or uncaring that the wicked witch had taken up residence in her castle again. She strode to the door and peeked out, walking out she stopped by the door to the dressing room,   
“Robin, if you’re in there, dinner is in the dining room.” She heard no response and assumed he had already made his way down, unsurprising as she had taken far too long deciding what to wear. Zelena’s heels clacked on the stone floor as she made her way to the dining room. The door was cracked open a soft orange glow came through, she pushed gently on the door and strode into the room. Robin had been busy, the room was aglow with candlelight and the thief stood before the table laden with the food she had carefully prepared earlier that day. He held out a hand and led her to a seat at the end of the table, ever the gentleman, he pulled out her chair and sat to her left. He pulled an enchanted green rose from behind him and presented it to her.   
Zelena gasped,  
“Oh Robin, it’s beautiful.” Zelena decided not to mention the fact that this was the first flower she had ever received from an admirer. She had no idea where he had gotten the flower, they only grew in three’s sparingly around Oz. He must’ve picked them up in the gardens around her palace. She smiled at him again before looking around the table and noticing a desert she knew she hadn’t made,  
“Are those brownies?”   
“I remembered you once said you loved brownies, unless I misheard?” Tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to come crumbling down her cheeks.   
“No, you’re right they are my favourite.” Her voice broke halfway through the last word, alarming Robin and caused him to reach out and place a comforting hand on her arm. This was her limit, the tears came pouring down her face and she lifted her free hand to cover her mouth before sobs escaped, her left hand still trapped under Robin’s.   
“Zelena?! What is it?” She frantically waved of her concern,  
“Nothing. It’s just…”   
“Just what?” Zelena sighed and turned to look him in the eye,  
“it’s just, no one has ever done anything like this for me. It’s oddly wonderful.” Robin smiled, relieved,   
“You had better get used to it.” Zelena smiled and wiped her face, scolding herself for a make up job ruined. She began to pick at different food, Robin followed suit and noticed a plate filled with a certain stew.   
“Zelena?”   
“Yes?” She asked around a mouthful of mashed potato.  
“Is that venison stew?” Zelena blushed and swallowed the potato and nodded. Robin lifted an eyebrow and smirked, “Hmm, my favourite.” Zelena’s blush reddened further. They ate mostly in silence, breaking it now and then to exchange stories about Roland and Maddy. When they were done eating, Robin stood and held out his hand to the redhead. She smiled, unsure, but took his hand and allowed him to lift her from her seat. What she hadn’t expected was for him to pull her closer to him, he wound a hand around her waist and lifted her left up with his right.  
“What are you doing?” Zelena asked looking mildly uncomfortable.  
“Dancing.”  
“There’s no music.”  
“Does there have to be?” With that Robin began swaying pulling the woman along with him. Zelena relented and placed her hand on his shoulder and allowed herself to be swayed.   
“The potion will be finished by tomorrow morning, we can go home at last.” Robin kept swaying,  
“That’s great, how do we work it?”  
“We put the potion in the vial I’ve left on the desk beside the cauldron, and smash it on the ground and think of where we want to go.”  
“That simple?”  
“Yes, and then we’ll be back home with our children.” Zelena’s eyes widened and her breath hitched, concerned she’d said the now. Robin remained silent and smiled at her words, pulling her closer, reassuring her that her words were not unwanted. Robin pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. He lowered his head and Zelena watched his movements moving back ever so slightly, fear gripping her. Not fear of him but fear of her own feelings. Robin’s face was now inches from her own, she pulled her head back and pulled away from the man. She smiled sheepishly, “We should get some sleep, it’s a big day tomorrow. Robin sighed and followed slowly, he decided that sleeping in the dressing room would be a better idea tonight, and yet he laid awake in the cold and lonely bed without Zelena. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his side hoping to get some sleep at last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter feel free to comment, thanks for reading!  
> Don't own anything.

Warm rays of sunshine shone on Zelena's face and she buried her face in the pillow she had wrapped her arms around during the night. She stood slowly from her bed, eyes fluttering open, the sunlight blinding through from the balcony. She stood from the bed, stretching her long limbs above her head. She moved to the balcony, pausing in front of the mirror, her eyes widened as she glanced at the mane of red hair surrounding her face. She raised her hands and attempted to flatten the unruly curls to no avail. She sighed and lowered her hands giving up. A smile crept on her face when she recalled the memories of last night. Despite her reservations of getting closer to the man sleeping in the room next door, last night she saw the care in his eyes as they bore deep into her soul, Zelena rolled her eyes,  
“my god you’re getting soppy.” She moved to the balcony taking in the view from the palace window, the forests of Oz spread far and wide, she noticed the trees that had been green a few days ago when they arrived were now taking on an orange tinge. The sun was still rising, and the sky was lit up the warm glow of the golden sun and the dark blue remnants of the night. What she failed to notice was the brave munchkin that had left his village to finally rid the Kingdom of Oz of the Wicked Witch at long last. What he didn’t know was that woman had been dead longer than anyone had realised. He lifted his crossbow and aimed carefully for the figure standing on the balcony, only recognisable by her fiery red hair. A careful finger hovered shakily above the trigger, one steady breath later and the bolt was launched from the weapon and the figure on the balcony fell to the ground, the munchkin nodded, the deed finally done he moved back through the forest to tell the tale of the fallen witch.   
Robin woke early and although his room was dark the small window let in a stream of orange sunlight. He pictured the woman in the room next door. He wondered what she was thinking after last night. The dancing was enjoyable and the almost kiss had left him dumbfounded for a while after Zelena had left the room. He laid in bed, thinking about the woman, when he heard a yelp of pain and a thump from the chamber through the door. He scrambled from the bed, sheets hindering his movements. He wrenched the door open to find the redhead sprawled on the floor, a bolt trapped in her abdomen. He ran to her and crouched, “Zelena! What happened?!” She lifted a shaking, blood covered hand and pointed to the balcony. He stood and moved carefully towards the hole in the palace wall, seeing nothing but forest he rushed back to the redhead. Her breathing was shallow and sweat sheened on her forehead, her skin even paler than normal. He carefully lifted her and moved as quickly as he dared to the library where he set her gently on the table. A pained whimper came from the woman as he bustled around the room. Trying to recall what Zelena had said to him the night before, he poured the potion into the small vial that had been left on the desk, he thanked god she had thought to be prepared. He moved back to Zelena and threw the vial on the floor violently before turning to lift her again. “Come on, come on! Work dammit!” The portal sprung to life as if by his own will. He gathered the woman closer to him trying not to cause her anymore pain. He thought clearly of Regina’s foyer, and leapt into the swirling, ominous portal.   
He landed painfully on his knees, his arms almost buckling under Zelena but he kept her from landing on the floor. He laid her gently on the floor, checking her over, her breathing shallow, and blood pooling around the wound. His hands wavered above her, as her eyes locked on his, fear taking over.   
“Regina!!” He waited, “Regina!” He heard scrambling upstairs and a figure came bustling down the stairs. Regina was wearing her pyjamas as she took the stairs down two at a time.  
“Robin! What the hell happened?!” She moved closer to the man kneeling on the ground and gasped when her sister came into view. “Zelena!” She kneeled beside her sister, she got up and ran into her study, swiftly returning in a matter of seconds. She grasped Robin’s wrist,   
“Robin! I can heal her, but I have to put her under a sleeping curse to let her recover properly. If I do this, she may not-“  
“I don’t care just do it!” Regina flinched, but nodded, she lifted her sister’s finger and made her look her in the eye,   
“You’re going to be okay.” Zelena nodded weakly as Regina pushed the curse coated needle into her finger. Zelena’s eyes fluttered shut,   
“Robin can you carry her up to the spare bedroom?” He nodded through misty eyes and carefully lifted her again, he followed Regina up the stairs and laid the redhead gently on the bed. Regina set to work as her hands hovered over her sister’s body. The bolt vanished, and the wound closed as if nothing had ever happened. The only sign of injury was the bloodstain on the nightgown, even that looked old. He sat on the bed looking at the redhead, her hair spread out on the pillow and her skin returning to its usual pallor and her breathing evened out. He grasped her hand and held it in his own.   
“Robin, what the hell happened?” He shook his head,   
“Later.” Regina nodded and her attention was taken by the figure in the door, a sleepy Emma moved through the doorway,  
“Robin, what happened?” He shook his head, Regina explained what had happened since the man landed in her foyer with the redhead. Emma gasped and glanced at the woman that now lay in a sleeping curse. Regina motioned for Emma to follow her from the room and closed the door behind them. Robin sat and began his vigil over the woman he knew he had begun to love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys, i love hearing how much you're enjoying it! Don't own anything. This is a short one so let me know if you like it and i'll post the next chapter soon!

Robin sat on the bed for hours when the door creaked open slowly and a small figure peeked around. Regina and Emma had warned Roland that his father wasn’t feeling to good and Zelena had been hurt. Roland said nothing as he approached his father. Robin wrenched his eyes from the woman lying on the bed to the boy coming towards him, he put out his hand and beckoned him to come closer. He lifted the boy onto his lap and Roland buried his face in his father’s chest,  
“I’m glad you’re back Papa.” Robin hugged his son closer,   
“Me too Roly.”  
“Papa?”  
“Yes Roly?”  
“What happened to Zelena?” Robin’s eyes misted at his son’s concern for the woman,  
“A bad man hurt her Roly, but she’ll be okay.” This seemed to reassure Roland,   
“When is she going to wake up? Are we going to have another picnic when she wakes up?” Robin nodded violently as he buried his face in his son’s hair and allowed himself to cry. They spent the better part of an hour like this until they heard a cry from another room. Maddy. He stood and sat Roland on the bed before kneeling in front of the boy.  
“Roly, I need you to watch Zelena, can you do that for me?” Roland nodded seriously, Robin smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Good, my brave boy.” With that, Robin left the room. Roland took his duty seriously and cuddled into Zelena’s side. She was the closest thing he had to a mother now and no matter what anyone else thought of her, he loved her. Robin took a last look back at Zelena and watched his son curl up beside and smiled. He pulled the door closed and moved to the sound coming from the room next door. He bumped into Regina on the way out of the door.   
“Oh Robin, I can get her if you want to stay with Zelena.” He shook his head, “No, that’s okay. I’ve missed her and besides Roland is doing a wonderful job of guard duty.” Regina smiled, nodded and made her way back downstairs. He watched the woman make her way down the stairs and turned to room he knew housed a crib especially for his daughter. He opened the door and rushed to the crib to find his infant daughter crying. He lifted her into his arms and she calmed immediately. He heard the door creak behind him,  
“Just me, I thought she might be hungry its been a few hours.” Emma approached him and handed over a bottle of warm formula.   
“Thank you, Emma, and for looking after the children while we were gone.” Emma shrugged,  
“It’s okay Robin, we love having them.” He nodded and moved around the blonde, he wandered into Zelena’s room once more, Roland looked up but promptly snuggled back into Zelena’s side. He sat on the bed watching his son and Zelena’s sleeping figure, he lifted the bottle to Maddy’s mouth and for a moment everything seemed normal, except for the sleeping curse. Obviously.   
Regina and Emma stood outside the door to the guest bedroom.   
“Do you think they know?” Regina turned slightly to Emma,   
“Yeah I do, they’re not dumb. In fact I’m surprised Robin hasn’t tried to kiss her yet.”  
“Maybe, he thinks she’s still recovering.” Regina shook her head,  
“No, I think he’s afraid it won’t work.” Emma looked at the family lying on the bed.   
“Should we say something?”  
“No, he’ll figure it out.” Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette’s waist,   
“let’s leave them to it.” Regina nodded and allowed herself to be guided to their bedroom.   
Robin carefully placed Maddy in the crib and lifted a sleeping Roland from his nest beside Zelena, he carefully and quietly carried him to the mattress set up for him in Henry’s room, being careful not to wake his son or the rest of the house. He returned to the guest bedroom and climbed onto the bed, lying on his side he watched the redhead’s chest rise and fall, reassuring him the she was alive. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep.   
When Robin woke the next morning his eyes landed on the face of the woman he loved, and brief shining moment, he forgot all about the sleeping curse, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the penultimate chapter is here, hope you enjoy it as much as iv'e enjoyed writing this story. Don't own anything.

Their lips touched, and Robin’s heart stopped, as his eyes closed he felt a rush of warm wind go through him, he heard a gasp and his eyes shot open to find traces of the familiar rainbow breeze filter through the air. He looked at the redhead, whose eyes fluttered open and her hand moved to her abdomen, to where the bolt had impaled her, her eyes moved to his.   
“What happened? Where are we?” He lifted his hand to stroke her arms, and offer some comfort,   
“We’re at Regina’s, the portal worked. Regina healed you, but she had to put you under a sleeping curse.” Zelena’s head snapped up,   
“A sleeping curse? How am I awake?” Robin’s face flushed. “You woke me up?” Robin’s blush increased, his face a crimson red, but he nodded nonetheless. He looked down to his lap, he felt a warm hand reach out and cup his cheek, “You love me?” Robin gained some confidence and nodded,   
“You didn’t know? Zelena, I love you, more than I thought possible, you’re the mother of my children,” Zelena frowned, confused, she opened her mouth to speak but Robin got there first, “Yes even to Roland, you’re the only mother he’s known since Marion. He trusts you and despite what you might think he loves you, so does Maddy, so does your sister, nephew and his other mother. And so do I.” Zelena had tears pooling in her eyes. “Zelena?” A sob escaped from Zelena’s throat,  
“I love you too.” Robin’s eyes widened and he leaned slowly back in towards her, Zelena was having none of this and grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt, their lips met with a clash, it was rough and passionate like her, and yet soft and loving like he was. Their differences made them the best of each other. Robin leaned into the kiss and responded with equal vigour. His tongue seemingly had a mind of its own as it traced the woman’s lips, her lips opened with a gasp and granted his tongue entrance, despite having kissed him before as Marion, this was on a whole other level, a hand came up to grip her hip and her hand that had been cupping his cheek moved to the back of his neck and held him ever closer. A moan escaped her throat as she held his neck even tighter. A cry sounded from the corner of the room and the two separated. Zelena’s shot open as her whipped to the source of the sound,  
“Maddy. My darling girl.” She rushed from the bed and bent to pick up the infant. “Oh my darling girl, I’ve missed you so.” Robin smiled at the woman holding her child to her chest, she patted the child’s bottom and felt a wetness, “Oh, someone’s diaper needs changing, doesn’t it.” Zelena changed the offending item using her magic, saving time and walked back to the bed, where Robin took the child in his arms, Zelena frowned questioning his actions, Robin grinned and spoke,  
“Three, two, one.” Not a moment after he had gotten to one the door flew open to show a curly haired boy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
“Papa.”  
“Yes my boy?”  
“When is Zelena going to wake?” His eyes still half closed with sleep, Zelena grinned,  
“Well you could ask me yourself.” Roland’s eyes snapped open and he bolted from the door and straight into Zelena’s arms. A shocked Zelena almost fell from the bed with the brunt of the boy’s weight.   
“I missed you Zelena!” Zelena laughed and Robin had to admit, it was the most melodious sound he’d ever heard.   
“Oh, I missed you too, Roly.” Roland tightened his arms around her waist as though she may disappear once more at a moment’s notice, Zelena’s hand came up to cradle the boys head. Robin leaned into the embrace as gently as he could with a babe in his arms and the four embraced together.   
Regina woke hearing voices in the guest bedroom, she turned to find Emma still asleep, she smiled and kissed that endearing face on the cheek before getting up and walking to the guest bedroom. She found the door already open and a family sat on the bed embracing. Tears filled her eyes, and she smiled at them. Zelena lifted her head from the top of the brown mop it had been resting on. She saw her sister and rose from the bed, she could see the guilt in Regina’s eyes.   
“Zelena, I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Tears streamed down the brunette’s face, “I’m so sorry.” Zelena strode forward and Regina closed her eyes, expecting a blow. She didn’t expect to be wrapped in her sister’s arms. Zelena’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Regina let out a sob and wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck, burying her face in her shoulder.   
“Regina, I don’t blame you. If anything, you brought me closer to my true love.” Regina looked up at Robin, who blushed slightly.   
“What is it with you and Mills women?” Robin chuckled, and the two women smirked. “I’m happy for you both. Really I am.” Zelena reached for her sister’s and squeezed gently. Regina sighed deeply,  
“Okay I’m going to go make breakfast for everyone, it’s like a freaking hotel in here.” She rolled her eyes and went to wake up Henry and go downstairs. Henry sauntered into the room, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he said good morning. He walked up to his auntie and hugged her tightly.   
“It’s good to see you too Henry.” He too walked out and down the stairs. Emma was next, suddenly she knew where Henry and Roland had picked up habits. Emma entered the room looking like she’d lost a fight against her pillow and her hands rubbing her eyes. “Good morning Emma.” Emma, suddenly wide awake, rushed towards the redhead and practically lifted her from the floor in her excitement to hug her friend.   
“Thank god, you’re awake, Regina has been going out of her mind, we haven’t had sex in days!” Zelena grimaced as Robin hurried to cover Roland’s ears, too late though.  
“Papa, what’s sex?” Zelena glared at Emma,   
“Nothing that matters Roland, you’ll find out when your older.” Emma had the decency to look guilty and sped from the room, Robin encouraged Roland to chase his immature adult friend down the stairs to breakfast, he had spent a few minutes feeding Maddy between all the guests and placed her back in the crib. He turned to find Zelena smiling at him, not one of the menacing smiles he was used to seeing from her, but a loving and caring smile. He strode up to her,  
“So did you enjoy that magic kiss?”  
“Robin, I was asleep, as far as I could tell there wasn’t anything all that magic about it.” Robin saw the playful glint in her eye and feigned obliviousness.  
“Oh really, perhaps we should try it again?” Zelena nodded,   
“Yes perhaps we should.” Robin didn’t waste any more time, pulling her tightly to his chest, he pressed his lips to hers, tenderly, conveying all the love he possibly could, her lips moved with his, caught in the moment, he pushed her against the wall and placed both his hands on her cheeks, holding her there. As they parted, breathlessly, Zelena nodded, “Yep pretty magical.” They laughed and walked downstairs arm in arm, to their family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD, don't like? don't read. Thanks for reading you guys, your likes and comments have meant the world to me, hope you keep up with my work!  
> D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter guys. It's the end of an era.

Chapter 11  
Epilogue  
Smut ahead.  
“Thanks for watching the children tonight Regina, it means a lot.” Regina shrugged and smiled at the baby in her arms. Robin looked into the den seeing Roland already enthralled at the cartoons on the TV.  
“That’s okay Robin, me and the kids will have a great night, you two deserve a date night at last. It’s been weeks since you woke her up.” Robin smiled,  
“Yeah, she deserves it finally.” Regina smiled and practically pushed him out the door,  
“Go it’s rude to keep a lady waiting.” Robin faux-bowed and walked out the door, he heard Regina mutter under her breath, “ass.” He chuckled and made his way ack to farmhouse. He strolled through the door and looked around the kitchen for Zelena, finding no one.   
“Zelena?”   
“Coming!” Robin settled in a seat at the table. Emma strolled in looking smug,  
“You my friend are one hell of a lucky man.” Robin already knew this but frowned at her words. Before he could open his mouth, Zelena walked in looking uncharacteristically conscious. He thought he had seen beauty the night of their dinner in Oz, but now? He was looking true beauty in the eye. His mouth became dry and it was difficult to swallow. Zelena felt a tad self-conscious at his staring, she tugged at the dress that ended just above her knees, it was an emerald green, with black lace trimmed around the neckline, plunging and showing plenty of cleavage, probably more than was appropriate and flared at the waist. Her hair, it’s usual curl still in place, pinned on one side of her head and flowing over the opposite shoulder. Her eyes lined with a black liner, lashes were coated with just enough mascara to enhance their length and volume, her lips painted red and black heels to finish off the outfit.   
“Zelena, you look beautiful.” Zelena blushed, and nodded at the man,  
“Not too shabby yourself there.” Robin chuckled,  
“What this old thing?” He spun to show off his new suit. Zelena chuckled and wrapped her arms round his neck, bring his face down to her. Their lips met, and Emma coughed awkwardly. They parted and turned to glare at her,  
“I’ll just be going then.” Zelena nodded,  
“Yes, you will.” Emma scuttled out of the farmhouse and back to the mansion for babysitting duty. 

Robin opened the car door and extended an arm for Zelena, she climbed as gracefully as she could from the car.  
“Thank you.” Robin nodded and turned, she was dragged along with his arm as they turned to face granny’s, although she questioned why the lights were off. “Robin, I think its closed.” Robin smiled and pulled along, he held open the door for her and she walked through frowning at the darkness of the room, until a candle was lit. Ruby stood, looking smug by the counter as granny lit more candles in the room. Henry came round the corner holding menu’s and wearing a white shirt and black tie. He gestured towards his auntie and motioned for her to sit at the table in the very middle of the room, set as though for a royal banquet. Zelena teared up but managed to not ruin her make up with such trivial tears. Robin sat opposite her, and henry approached the table and placed the menu’s down in front of them.   
“Hello, my name is Henry and I’ll be your waiter for this evening.” Zelena sniggered at her nephew in his monkey suit, but went along with his rouse.   
“Thank you, Henry.”   
“We have a bottle of champagne on ice, if that is suitable.” Robin smirked and nodded to the boy,  
“Yes Henry that would be most suitable.”  
“Very well, I’ll return with your bottle and some glasses and take your order if that suits.” Zelena nodded,   
“That sounds good Henry, thank you.” She reached across the table and grasped Robin’s hand in her own, while they browsed the menus. Henry returned with the bottle of champagne and two flutes. He whipped a notebook from the apron tied around his waist.   
“Are we ready to order?” Both nodded and Henry poised his pen.   
“I will have the burger and fries, with crispy onions and no tomato and some cookies and cream ice cream for desert.” Robin smiled and nodded impressed with her choice,   
“I’ll have the fish and chips, mayo instead of tartare sauce, a slice of lemon and hit it with some salt and vinegar, and I’ll join my lovely date here for the ice cream.” Henry nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Robin poured the champagne, they toasted the evening and sipped at their drinks. They spoke of nothing and everything as they ate and drank. They finished up and left the diner as Hnery and Ruby bid them a goodnight. They walked hand in hand back to farmhouse, exchanging kisses on the way. They walked to the door and Robin kissed her again, Zelena smiled into the kiss,   
“Fancy a nightcap?” Robin smirked and nodded,   
“That would be lovely.” They strolled in and Zelena kicked off her heels by the door and walked to the kitchen barefoot, she pulled a bottle of scotch from the cupboard and two glasses from the sideboard. Robin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Zelena leaned into his muscular frame and allowed herself to be held.   
“You know, I don’t need that drink after all.” Zelena smirked and turned in his arms,  
“Is that so?” Robin nodded,   
“Yep.”   
“Very well, what do you suggest we do.” Robin gripped her waist tighter,  
“I can think of a few things.” Zelena eyebrows raised, she caught on to his train of thought.   
“Oh, does one of them include being in the bedroom?” Robin smirked and guided her through the doorway of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her.  
“Robin, wait.” Robin stopped his motions immediately.   
“What is it?” Zelena blushed, more self-conscious now than ever.   
“I’ve never…” Robin frowned,   
“But Maddy.”   
“I know, but she was conceived in Marion’s body, not mine and her birth was sped up with magic, including the delivery, technically I’m still a virgin.” Robin smiled and kissed her forehead.   
“I understand if you don’t want to…”  
“No! I do! I just…can we take it slowly.” Robin nodded and kissed her gently, pulling off his own blazer and tie, she removed the pins from her hair and reached behind her and tried to remove the dress, Robin stilled her hands and pulled the zipper down himself. The dress pooled on the floor and she was left in a black lace bra and matching panties. Robin removed his shoes, socks and shirt and let them join the dress on the floor. Zelena’s hand made quick work of the belt on his pants and she pulled the offending garment from his body, leaving him in his boxers.   
Robin lifted the redhead and laid her back on the bed and removed her bra, she moved to cover herself, but he stopped her,   
“You are beautiful, and I will worship you until you believe it.” Zelena felt a rush of love and arousal flow through her. She leaned up to capture his lips with her own and they were trapped in that passionate embrace for what felt like an eternity. He parted from her and kissed down her body and pulled down her panties as he kissed his way down her legs. Zelena writhed beneath him, desperate for more than his fleeting touches. She pulled him by his arms up to her, and pushed his boxers down as far as her arms could reach. He shuffled his way out of them from there. Zelena gasped both at the sight and feel of his manhood pressing into her hip.  
“Robin.” His name was torn breathlessly from her throat. Robin planted his lips on her jaw and trailed down her throat, eventually catching a nipple in his mouth and sucking, causing Zelena back to jerk and arch away from the bed and into his lips with a moan. When they had slept together while she was in Marion’s body it had felt like a chore but this? This was different, this was love and passion. She squeezed her thighs together to help the urge that exploded throughout her core, and moaned again.   
“Robin, please.” Robin lifted his head and moved back towards her face, depositing kissed here and there. He kissed her lips thoroughly and filled it with the love he felt for her,  
“What Zelena? Tell me what you want?”   
“Robin.” She held his face in her hands, “Please, make love to me. I need you.” Robin kissed her again, promising to do all that and more. He moved his hand to grasp his hardness and guide it to her entrance. Holding this position for a few seconds was already too much for Zelena, she jerked and arched trying to feel more friction, but he wouldn’t allow it. Not yet. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch. Zelena’s face seemed pained, but only for a moment and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her hips jerked trying to get more of him in. He held her hips down and hissed as he eased in more. In one move, he thrust in to the hilt and Zelena gasped, her mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. Robin hissed as her wall quivered around him, she soon relaxed and moved her legs around his waist, her thighs squeezing around him, urging him to move. He gathered himself and pulled out and thrust back in, causing another moan in unison. He continued his thrusts, Zelena continued to moan. Robin could only hope that she would continue to be this vocal every time they made love. He lifted her legs and balanced them on his shoulders, creating a whole new pleasurable angle that had Zelena screaming in want.   
“God, Zelena!” He continued his thrusts, he could feel the tightening in his core and needed Zelena to be there with him, he moved his hand to her clit and circled it gently. Her hips bucked again.   
“Yes Robin.” She keened and gripped the sheets around her. She felt the urge building inside her, gripping her insides, a new feeling to her. She pressed a hand to his chest,  
“What?”   
“I’m having an odd feeling.”   
“Let it take over, my love.” Zelena nodded and relaxed, finding even that difficult with the spring coiling within her. Robin moved harder and faster, rubbing her clit harder until he felt her walls tightening. Zelena felt a feeling explode within her, letting out a scream, she felt herself tighten and suddenly that spring had released, and stars exploded behind her eyes. Robin thrusted another handful of times before he released deep inside her. They fell into a boneless heap on the bed, he lay half on top of her, legs intertwined. Zelena tried to find her breath as she stroked her hands up and down his back, drawing random patterns with her finger tips. Robin buried his face in her neck, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over, landing him on his back and Zelena landed on his chest, his arm acting as a pillow.   
“Wow.” Robin chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Robin, that was amazing.”   
“Indeed, it was.” Zelena blushed and buried her face in his chest. He pulled the covers up, their sweaty bodies vulnerable to the cold.   
“I love you, Zelena.”  
“I love you too.”  
6 months later  
“I can’t believe your pregnant again.” Robin smiled, pulling her in by her waist as he sat on the bed, he buried his face in her abdomen. She placed the hand not holding the pregnancy test on the back of his head and placed a kiss there.  
“Me neither.”  
“I love you and our children.”  
“I love you more.” Robin shook his head,  
“Not possible.”

The End.


End file.
